


rugburn

by blackberry_peachx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barista / Tattooist AU, Barista Nines, Based from a poll on twitter, Bearded Gavin, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, PIV, Picture taking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top Gavin Reed, Tattooed Gavin, Tattooed Nines, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed, Trans Upgraded Connor | RK900, at least not yet ;), gavin knows how to treat his mans, not canon to thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/pseuds/blackberry_peachx
Summary: Nines has been studying hard. Gavin has a one-track mind to help him de-stress.--Based from a poll on twitter that was meant to be illustrated, but I had Too Many ideas so I wrote it out instead.





	rugburn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much except threads in a long time, so I hope the people who voted enjoy this! The link to the in-progress barista/tattooist thread is [here!](https://twitter.com/s_peachxv/status/1140312698279907329?s=20) Pictures will be linked later on my twitter @s_peachxv (Edit: they're [posted here!](https://twitter.com/s_peachxv/status/1166861988393291778?s=20) )
> 
> Many thanks to Riano for sensitivity reading this for me from the Gavin Fuckers discord <3

“Hey, sorry I’m late, my last client wanted to add in a whole bunch of new shit at the last minute, had to stick around…,” Gavin explains on a heavy sigh as he’s toeing off his shoes and wrestling his coat from his shoulders at the same time, stretching out his back and groaning. Multitasking. Or, always doing too much at once, as Nines tells him half the time. 

After the static fades from behind his eyes, he opens them to see Nines laying across the rug, haloed by books and papers and pens and highlighters. He’s been refining his dissertation the last few days, making it scientifically sound and all smart and shit. He’s so proud of him, even if Gavin’s never had the right words to tell him outright. He feels like a mere forest gnome in comparison to his sexy, tall, brilliant computer programmer boyfriend… with mile long legs, pale and shaven and dotted with moles, tattoos… and an _ass_… 

Nines is laying on his stomach, on the floor, in what constitutes track shorts, the grey polyester hugging the curve of his backside deliciously. He’s deep in whatever grad school book he’s reading, barely acknowledging Gavin’s entry to his apartment—which, really, gives testament to his regular occurrence, using the key Nines gave him on their 6 month anniversary a few weeks ago, and it should make Gavin’s heart warm in a different way than it is. He should be touched by how sweet it is to find him unawares, studying away and looking so sinfully cute, but Gavin’s not the type. Rather, he takes in the view, and after the hard day he’s had, it’s like a balm to his weary old soul.

“What’re you reading, whizz kid?” he asks even though he knows he’s not going to give a shit, gently setting his keys on the front table, inside the bowl Nines put out for him a day after that anniversary. He strides forward slowly, eyes raking over the bow of his back, how the navy shirt hangs off his wide shoulders, folding and pooling in the small of his back. “Wall-E specs?” 

“No,” Nines replies curtly, still looking down at his Britannica-sized manual, laptop open but on sleep mode next to him. “Reports. Methods. Codes. Just getting reacquainted.” 

“I’m sure you could recite it back and forth, babe,” Gavin says, sitting on the edge of the couch, barely three feet away from milky thighs. Distractedly, he runs fingers from the top of his mustached lip to his chin, petting down over his bearded jaw, blood pumping in his ears. 

”Thank you for your unwavering confidence. I’m busy, Gavin. I’m glad you’re here, but I need to study,” he retorts flatly. Nines senses exactly where Gavin’s going, damn near every time. It’s so hard to get the cotton over his eyes. Still, it’s never deterred him. 

“Three straight days of it, you relentless pencil pusher,” Gavin reminds him, dropping to his knees and picking up Nines’ half empty double-brewed earl grey, setting it on the coffee table where it won’t tip over onto expensive books. “C’mon, you know this shit. You can prove your dissertation backwards and forwards. But you can’t prove this ass isn’t the most distracting thing you gotta deal with.” 

Nines lets out a deep sigh, but he’s quiet, dropping his highlighter onto his manual, or textbook, or fucking computer dictionary for all Gavin knows. He turns his head, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, and gives him his level best stare to drag Gavin halfway to Lake Superior. “That’s not quite the compliment you think it is, darling.”

Just from that alone is enough to tell Gavin he’s not up to his usual processing speed, because it could’ve been so much worse. It just makes Gavin laugh. 

“Nice one,” he says, walking on his knees over to Nines, throwing a leg over his thighs. “Mine honor is smeared, good sir. Reputation in smithereens.” 

Nines tilts his head when Gavin brings his hands to his shoulders, digging fingers into the meat between his shoulder blades, massaging down his spine. 

“See? You’re so easy to convince. You need a break,” Gavin hums, letting his full weight settle on his thighs, just perfect for the front of his zipper to press against his ass. He leans down and brushes his nose through the fine hairs at the nape of Nines’ neck, smelling his shampoo that reminds Gavin too much of lazy mornings blowing him in the shower, and also a bit of spice and rain. He presses a kiss there, just next to his shirt collar, and then peppers along the hem, up to his ear. 

Nines valiantly keeps his elbows planted in the rug, unmoving but starting to breathe deeper, and when Gavin cracks his eyes open a bit, he sees his fingers curling into the loose threads. Hell yeah. He’s a bit surprised this is working, since yesterday Nines all but chewed his head off for so much as suggesting dinner while he rehearsed bulletpoints. Maybe Gavin’s horniess is wearing on him tonight, maybe it’s witchcraft Nines uncovered in a programming manual. Either way Gavin’s going to run a mile with it. 

“You think you’re not distracting, huh?” Gavin rasps, purposefully dragging his whiskery lips around Nines’ jaw, behind his ear, knowing he likes it. Emphasizing his point, Gavin presses in his thumbs into the dip of his spine, down to the dimples at the base, around the hem of his shorts. Smoothing his palms over the sweet curves of his cheeks he groans delightedly, pressing a wet kiss behind his ear and squeezing the supple flesh. “Baby, you should’ve rethought these shorts…”

“They’re not…,” Nines huffs, a shudder rolling down his spine. “_You’re_ the distracting one tonight.”

“Damn right I am,” Gavin nips the shell of his ear. “Not nearly this effortlessly, though.”

With that, he rocks his hips into Nines, already halfway filled out. His zipper sucks for being in the way of sensation but looking down and watching his dick press between barely clothed cheeks is damn good. He rolls his wet lips together and keeps up a slow pace, curving his hands around a trim waist underneath his shirt, up warm skin, fingers tickling ribs like piano keys. 

“Gavin, we shouldn’t. I have so much left…,” Nines tries to argue, but his voice is low and he’s already spreading his elbows, letting Gavin’s hands cup his full chest. “I-I have so much at stake. So much to study. You don’t… you don’t reali—_oh_.” 

Gavin pinches and rolls his nipples, timing it just right by clasping his mouth around the junction between neck and ear, sucking hard. Nines exhales a shaky moan, tilting his head back, and presses his ass back to meet a harder thrust. 

“What was that?” Gavin asks innocently as ever, licking over the reddened spot. “Use your words, baby.”

“We shouldn’t,” Nines tries again, but his words belie how he spreads his thighs apart between the bracket of Gavin’s knees, how he licks his lips to wet them. 

“Shouldn’t what? Fuck on the floor? Because I don’t think I have the patience to carry you to the bed,” Gavin growls, tracing the scars underneath Nines’ pecs, over the curve of his ribs and back to his waist. 

“N-No, over my things. Gav, it’s organized, I can’t mess it up, please,” Nines says, turning his head again to show Gavin the seriousness of his profile, the frame of his glasses rubbing into loose brown hair. Nines doesn’t look serious so much as desperate, pleading, for several things at once. Blue eyes are mere rings of color in his irises, and the sight alone makes heat lick up Gavin’s spine. 

“Sure. Yeah,” he breathes out, and it takes a few seconds to string thought into action, but he gets himself up on a hand to push some of his notebooks and pens away, snap his laptop shut, and Nines gets with the program to do the same. Before he can wiggle too far though, forget what they’re after, Gavin grasps his hips and tugs him back into the cleared out circle of rug, only belatedly mindful of rugburn. 

“Just let yourself unwind, sweetheart. Forget about these fuckin’ books for a minute, yeah?” he whispers into Nines’ ear, pecking his nape, his shoulder. “Tell me you need it,” he says into navy cotton, pushing the shirt up slowly, making sure to skate his palms up all the way, “need to destress…”

It takes a few deep inhales from Nines for his back to finally release its tension, Gavins thumbs back to work on lines of lithe, hard-earned muscle. “It’s nice…,” Nines acquiesces, but it’s not what Gavin wants to hear. As he shimmies down his back, Gavin nips the line of muscle following his spine, making Nines gasp sharply. Music to his fucking ears. 

“The worst place to bite…,” Nines complains under his breath, but Gavin just does it again, though smooths it over with his thumb. 

“Could be a lot nicer,” Gavin grunts, giving a lewd squeeze of his ass, “if you’d just say you want it.” 

Peering up at him, Gavin sees Nines push up his glasses in that pompous way that kind of drives him crazy and also kind of horny at the same time. Then he cards a hand through his hair to fix his wave of bangs, a small smirk on his mouth. Oh, so it’s going to be like that, is it? Well it’s Gavin’s fucking rules tonight so like hell it is. He really hopes Nines thinks he’s going to get right to it, because that’s not at all what he has in mind. 

“Alright then, sassafras. I’ll show you,” Gavin says loftily before licking down to the small of his back, pushing those thighs apart. He hears a dull thud like Nines had to throw his hands to the floor with the suddenness of it, and it makes Gavin grin wildly, dragging fingernails and teeth over one supple asscheek to the crease where it meets his thigh. 

Gavin licks along the hem of his shorts, one elbow bent over his leg, the other tucked in to his side so he can tease out the middle of his ass through the fabric, back to front, digging knuckles in just so. Licking and nipping his inner thigh, Gavin inches up the shorts until he can bite a cheek, not hard enough to bruise but enough to get a lovely gasp from Nines that makes him drop his head between his shoulders. He needs it, but he can admit when he’s ready Gavin supposes. He’ll just have fun while he’s at it. 

He rubs up and down, down and up, pressing in to both holes when it feels right, the heat from between his legs intoxicating. Gavin doesn’t put his mouth there yet, instead switching to the other cheek, smirking when he sees how red and chafed his thigh became just from his beard. He forgets about that sometimes, but he knows Nines likes the feel of it, at least until Gavin has to help him rub soothing cream into it later. They both kinda like that part anyway. 

He spends time marking up the next cheek and inner thigh, groaning in his chest when he pulls back and sees how fucking hot he looks with his shorts hiked up, blooming hickies scattered like thumbprints. “Holy shit, baby. S’like wrecking the librarian,” Gavin rasps before dragging his hands around to cup him, squeeze him, give his ass a little jiggle. _Fuck_. 

“Take a picture,” Nines says so quietly Gavin might not have heard him over the sudden spike of blood pressure in his ears hearing that. 

“Yeah? You wanna see how pretty your ass looks after I’ve played with it?” Gavin says as he’s reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. It’s far from the first time they’ve taken pictures of themselves and each other in the act, but Gavins dick gets rock hard every time they do, and he’ll be damned if he passes up Nines’ permission, but one thing first: “You gotta tell me you need it, baby.” 

Nines actually whines at that, arms trembling from holding himself up on his elbows so long. Gavin takes a few pictures, waiting for Nines to cave, and internally congratulates himself for getting this specific warm light lightbulb for Nines ages ago, because these pictures? Good as hell. Wank bank material. There’s even a patch of wetness between his legs Gavin notices and _god_ if that doesn’t make him hungry. Still. Nines doesn’t cave, so Gavin sets his phone out of reach of his boyfriend. 

“Your funeral,” Gavin shrugs, and puts his mouth in between his legs. 

Nines is damp, near soaking through his shorts, and his musk makes Gavin’s world tilt on its axis a little. He digs his tongue in, sucking hard over his hole, spreading Nines apart to make it easier. Nines is struggling to maintain his stupid composure but steadily his whimpers and frustrated groans leak out, rocking back into Gavin’s tongue in small swivels. Gavin grins, making him messy with his spit, bringing his thumb down to rub teasing circles around his ass, down to the increasingly wet spot. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, just say it,” Gavin entices when he comes up for air, squeezing his cheeks. He licks his lips, a little dry from rubbing into polyester, but his beard is quickly becoming a wreck from his manicured vigilance. He doesn't give a shit. 

“Gavin. Gavin, please,” Nines says through an exhale, wiggling his hips. 

“Close,” Gavin replies smugly, and peels away the sticky gusset to the heat underneath. He doesn't stop, swirling his tongue, sucking up the slick, taking his sweet time in getting Nines’ cock into his mouth but when he does, the reaction is instantaneous. Nines jolts, popping his ass up and nearly smushing Gavin’s nose into his face, but his chest falls to the floor and it punches a long drawn out moan from his throat. 

“Gavin! _Shit_,” Nines hisses, “don’t stop.” 

“Mmm,” Gavin hums, not quite satisfied. “Closer. You look really fucking good, though.” 

He snaps a picture of Nines’ hole, glistening with Gavin’s thumb exposing what a mess he’s made of himself. While he’s up on his knees, he grabs a pillow to stuff underneath Nines’ hips, keeping his back arched all nice and pretty and presented for him. His own cock throbs against his zipper and he barely has the restraint to stop himself from bringing his hand down to squeeze. Instead, he strokes along velvety skin, smirking when he sees his fingers come away sticky. 

“You need this, I told you. You just gotta say so,” Gavin says, his voice low and thick with want, bending down to lick a fat stripe from cock to hole and down again, pulling him into his mouth and swirling around the head. He teases those fingers inside, coaxing around his rim and feeling Nines practically suck him in. Gavin goes slow, pressing his index and middle fingers into him, scissoring and stroking, sucking and kissing, heat making his head spin and warmth settle tight between his hips. 

He spends time tasting every inch of him he can reach, taking his dripping cock into his mouth again and tonguing the head, bobbing his lips up and down the small bit of length he can reach until his nose is practically buried next to his fingers. He moans, hums, and suckles, genuinely enjoying every second of this, every high-strung moan Nines echoes out into the living room, just proof that he’s damn good at what he’s always loved to do for his partners. The pressure on his own cock is pushed to the back of his mind even as he rocks his hips into nothing but air, sitting back on his heels like he is. He just hums louder, licking a thick stripe up to meet his thrusting and curling fingers, tasting his stretched rim as he finds that spot that gets Nines shivering. 

“G-Gavin! _Hhn_…,” Nines gasps out before it turns muffled, like he slapped his hand over his mouth. Gavin doesn't stop, just shamelessly belts that spot as he takes his cock into his mouth again, feeling Nines clench around him with an orgasm that rattles Nines head to foot. Gavin’s pretty sure he kicked his ribs accidentally as he rides his fingers through it and Gavin lets him, smothering his mouth into it, drinking in and doing his best to keep Nines from shaking off the pillow underneath him.

When he pulls back, he can feel how wet his beard his, cum and saliva dripping from his chin onto bruised thighs before swiping a hand over his mouth, panting raggedly. “Holy shit,” he says under his breath, heart racketing against his ribs and threatening to beat it’s way out. It’s been a while since he’s gotten Nines to react that intensely.

Keeping his fingers thrusting languidly in and out, Gavin slithers up Nines’ back after a moment, dropping wet kisses onto his neck again. “Just look at you,” he rasps into Nines ear, “You wanna see? Want me to show you how wrecked you look? How much you need this?” 

Nines, with his face pressed into his forearms, glasses askew, hair wild over his head, looks so fucking hot, Gavin takes a picture just for posterity. He waggles the back of his phone in Nines’ line of sight, pressing his fingers in deep to the last knuckle, watching a shiver course over his shoulders, how his brows pinch together. Jesus, he’s fucking beautiful.

“Yes,” Nines whispers, lips shining, his breath coming in short bursts. “Please, I want to see it. I _need_ it, Gav, please…” 

Something spectacular blossoms in Gavin’s chest, and he grins, flipping his phone around to show Nines what he gets to see, handing him his phone and sliding in a third finger while Nines swipes through. “So hot, Nines, you’re gorgeous. Fucking sexy as hell…,” he mumurs between kisses into his hair, letting all pretense go. A moan bubbles out of Nines’ mouth when Gavin bites into his shoulder, phone clattering to the floor, and Nines turns back to brush his nose into Gavin’s hair, keening with the praise.

“You’re so good,” Gavin groans, hoarse and deep, rutting into Nines’ thigh, hand starting to cramp with the angle. “Let me fuck you. Make you feel good… “

“‘M already… already feel so good, I can’t… fuck school,” Nines breathes out, and the sheer sincerity behind it makes Gavin huff a surprised laugh. 

“And that’s why you’re my number one man,” Gavin replies, kissing him on the cheek, knowing full well how sticky his beard is. Nines winces and he laughs deep in his chest, twisting his fingers around and curling, making Nines cry out with the stretch. 

Gavin’s belt is a pain in the ass to get unbuckled, but he _does_ slap Nines’ ass with it accidentally, the leather lightly snapping against bruises, making his already reddened skin just a shade darker, and shit, that’s something to look into. He’s more focused on getting his aching cock out of his boxers honestly, and the sweet relief of pulling it into the open air and wrapping his hand around himself is euphoric. He’s already smeared with precome, shiny and damp around the head, and on the upstroke he watches another bead dribble out. 

Seems both of them need some de-stressing. 

“Fuck,” Gavin moans, pushing Nines’ thighs further apart with his knees so he can slip his cock right in between his cheeks, rutting in easy, rolling thrusts and gathering slick. When Nines’ shorts threaten to shift back over he holds the leg open sideways, hearing a few threads snap, but it’s worth it to keep them on. He wants to watch his dick hold the fabric back, soaked black with how turned on he is. His other hand cups the freed cheek, holding that open, too. 

“Gav, please, I mean it! You said…,” Nines starts, but then tapers away when Gavin directs the head of his cock to his hole with his thumb, watching how he sinks inside. Nines’ mouth is open but barely a sound comes out, only something choked and wispy that sends sparks raining over Gavin’s skull. 

“Oh, Nines,” Gavin exhales, both hands thudding to the rug, letting gravity take his hips down. Hanging his head between his shoulders, he watches Nines’ sweet ass pop up a little when he bottoms out and grinds in deep, and holy goddamn shit he is so fucking lucky. Those free lattes really paid off. “Baby. Y’feel like a fuckin’ dream.” 

Nines actually chuckles at that, breathy and sweet. “Needed this too, Gavin?” he says smugly, absolutely preening with it, lax and lazy and sinful. 

“Hell yeah I did. Said you were distracting,” Gavin replies, smirking, pulling halfway out before heaving inside again, just enough to get his boyfriend’s glasses a bit more crooked. “Such a tease.” 

“Find reading b-books sexy?”

“Only when you do.”

“Then fuck me? Gav—_hnh!_”

Gavin slams his hips forward, fucking in until Nines quakes underneath him, his jeans and boxers rubbing all up on his bruised and reddened ass and thighs, reminding Nines of his work. Gripping a hip, Gavin keeps him rooted as he sets a steady and deep pace, biting his lip as sweat makes his shirt stick to his back and his neck itchy. His gold coin necklace becomes so distracting with its rocking and jingling he just throws it over his shoulder. 

Gavin spreads his knees a little farther and pushes his cock deeper with the angle, moaning at the delicious stretch and earning a loud warbling moan from his boyfriend. “There! R-Right there, yes, d-don’t—_nnh_—stop…” 

Gavin’s too caught up in how tight his thighs feel, that swirling pool of warmth that’s been gathering between his hips for the past half hour, to keep up the facade and give him a smart ass answer. He worked himself up just as much as he worked up Nines. Nines’ glasses start slipping and sliding off the bridge of his nose so often he doesn’t even bother pushing them back up, letting them clatter to the floor just as Gavin heaves in hard enough to cut off a moan. Nines reaches back to grip Gavin’s jeans as if to ensure he stays, eyelashes catching on strands of dark hair when he looks back at Gavin, eyes a watery blue that sucks all the air from his lungs.

“Fuck, Nines. Fuck, I’m so close. _Shit_,” he pants, arms trembling with holding his weight up, so he drops his forehead to Nines’ shoulder, feeling the heat radiating off him. “Wh-where? I’m so—”

“On me. Outside. Come on me, Gavin, I want to feel it,” Nines answers hoarsely, bearing down on him and making it so, so hard to pull out in time, but he does, gripping his cock in a sweaty fist and doing nothing except letting himself release. He paints Nines’ hole all the way between his legs, cum dripping and globbing on blackened fabric and hardly soaking in with how saturated it already is, drippy and opaque. Pumping a fist over himself, he almost comes twice just at the sight. 

“Oh my god. Oh holy shit. Baby,” Gavin rasps, something ugly and coarse coming from deep in his throat but he’s already moving, angling himself off Nines’ thighs and reaching forward, gripping his jaw in hand and tilting it up to press a heavy and demanding kiss on his mouth. Nines whines into it, clutching his wrist tightly, kissing him back with just as much fervor and especially when Gavin blindly wraps his fingers around Nines’ twitching cock and strokes along his length, knowing his body just as well as he knows his own. 

It doesn’t take much to get Nines to come a second time, moaning into Gavin’s mouth helplessly, hips rocking in an uncoordinated rhythm as he rides out the vestiges of it. Slowly, Gavin peels his hand away, lips popping off Nines’ wetly before he silently offers up his shimmering fingers for Nines to clean. He does it so languidly and sensually, eyes closed and blissed out, and before he’s even halfway finished Gavin can’t help from kissing him again, tasting the tang of himself and Nines on his swollen lips. 

Wincing as he gets to his knees, Gavin picks up his phone from where Nines had dropped it and positions himself over his thighs again, smirking as he opens the photo app. “And now for the signature finish…” 

Gavin can feel more than see Nines’ heavy sigh before he even lets it out. “How many did you take? If you did them with the portrait effect again…,” Nines says, letting his head drop onto his folded arms.

“Nope, I definitely didn’t. And you looked at them! Did you even see how hot you looked? Or were you just too dickmatized to _actually_ see?” Gavin teases, giving his tender ass a soft pat as he climbs to his feet, but not before putting his cock back in his boxers and zipping up. “Be right back. Don’t fall asleep on me.” 

Gavin grabs the knitted blanket from the couch and throws it over Nines, but his boyfriend is a fucking giant and his feet stick out from the bottom, even with it bunching around his shoulders. Gavin feels like a swaddled baby in that very blanket. It’s kind of adorable, though, and he’s tempted to snap another picture. 

He goes to get Nines new shorts from his dresser, but quickly realizes he doesn’t know where Nines keeps his things, so he feels kind of like a gross snoop pulling open his drawers. Gavin finds the boxers in the fourth drawer, neatly folded like the neat freak his boyfriend is, and he picks a nice wine-colored pair because he likes how the color looks with Nines’ pale freckled skin. He might tell him that one day, maybe not. He snags the tube of cream off the top of the dresser on his way out.

Walking into the open kitchen, he checks across into the living room to see Nines is still where he left him and that puts a warm feeling in his chest all over again. He finds himself smiling when he pulls out two fruit purée pouches; snack things he teased Gavin for buying months ago but ended up getting hooked on himself. Who cares if they have to buy them in the kids section. 

“How’re you doing?” Gavin asks softly as he gets to the floor again, knowing his back is going to rebel against him tomorrow, but he can deal with it then. He’s careful of all the stacks of books and papers and notebooks when he lays on his side next to Nines, handing him one of the pouches, setting the cream aside and offering up the boxers. “Wanna put these on or you want me to?”

“In a minute,” Nines replies in a small, tired voice, twisting off the cap of the pouch and sucking out half of it in one go. Gavin sets the boxers away and copies him, bending an arm underneath his head as he swallows down some of the tropical purée, busy watching how Nines’ nose twitches from a long lock of hair, how his eyes tiredly scan over the books in front of him, framed so beautifully by his lashes.

Then he looks back at Gavin, and they stare at each other for awhile but it’s not uncomfortable, not even erotic, just taking each other in. Gavin likes to think that sometimes he has Nines figured out but he knows that that might never be true. He’s always going to learn new things about him, weird things, annoying things, hilarious things, but he’ll never hate a single one. Not really. The knowledge comforts and scares him all at once, because how is it even possible to _like_ someone that much? To look forward to menial shit like that? 

But then Nines’ eyes crease in the corners with a coming smile, and Gavin eagerly waits for whatever comes pouring out of that brilliant head of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! xoxo


End file.
